A business person, such as a sales representative, may frequently travel on business trips to various locations. While on travel for a certain purpose, an opportunity to meet with potential leads or contacts who are not directly related to the purpose of the business trip may arise, however, the sales representative may be unaware of the current location of the potential lead and therefore not take advantage of the opportunity.